Remembering the Past
by melting snowflake
Summary: Mina is a Sohma, she is also cursed, but she is not one of the Zodiac. Who is she? And could she possibly be the key to breaking the curse?
1. Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits Basket. I do own a fruits Basket though…….dibs on the orange!

* * *

Summary: Mina might be the most cursed one of all. She must do whatever Akito tells her to do. Even if it kills her. She was erased from their memories, but what happens when she returns? Kyoru

* * *

A/N: First fanfic, but I worked really hard on it. Please review. If you don't, it makes we feel as if my story is not worthy of one and you didn't like it. This, being my first fanfic, would discourage me. So please review. Even if it's just a word, it would really help.

* * *

Memories 

Mina's point of view

I remember it……I remember it all. As if it was yesterday

---------------------

10 years ago (Flashback)

The jyunishi were all here. I could feel their presence. I wanted to tell them to go away. I didn't want to do this.

"I'll call in Yuki first," My stomach dropped. "Hurry up and prepare yourself, we have to do 9 people" Akito sneered, apparently enjoying torturing me. Is he jealous? Is that why he wants me to erase all of their memories? They all love him much more than they love me……..so why. Being a girl of only 8, she couldn't understand.

The day before-

Why would he want her to do this? It would only hurt everybody, including herself. Akito's voice rang in her head. Clear and cruel "You are to erase their memories…their memories of YOU!" He laughed a bit after this.

Then looked at me like I was stupid. "You ungrateful little -----! Who do you think you are? You can't steal them from me! They're mine!" he cried. I had a feeling his temper would hurt me; I slowly stepped away "They will return to me. All of them! I am their god! Don't look at me like that. Stop crying!" I immediately stopped. "………….You know, since I've told you what to do, you have to. That's just how it is. How does it feel….does it burn? Having to follow everything every little thing I say." I could hear the joy in his voice when he dragged the last 5 words out of his mouth.

"Do you know why it's this way...…..? It's because I am god. Just me, every order I give you have to follow. I could even tell you to kill you this instant." He laughed again, this time cruelly and left me to ponder this. I started crying, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu…………………Kyo. All of them would forget about me. Akito however didn't mind Kureno Shigure, Aayame, and Hatori remembering me. This was too puzzling for the little girl. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

The next after-

Yuki slowly stepped in. His gray kimono was tattered. Oh lord, Akito had hit him hadn't he? I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I blinked them away hurriedly, and greeted him. He seemed relieved to see me. I could tell. He was afraid of Akito. I wanted to comfort him, afterall he was my best friend. I slowly prepared myself; I had never done something like this before. Hatori however had taught me, I was the only one who could do it besides him. I put my hand over Yuki's eyes. "Mina-san, what's going on?"

"Silence!" Akito shouted.

I erased his memories; it was like taking a cloth and wiping words out of a blackboard. It was like taking a duster tto wipe them but to feel agony. He hurt me because he was so dear to me. I cried with every step. Slowly wiping them so no trace of the words remained. It took a while; he had many memories of me. However I learnt a lot about Yuki. I rechecked making sure I wasn't there in anything. Or no hints of me. He was too weak to handle it. He collapsed right after I finished. I cried letting my tears flow. Akito asked a few servants to carry him out.

The zodiac animals kept coming. They all collapsed after I finished. I couldn't run away, I knew I couldn't. I was bound to Akito's words. I had to stay here until we were finished , and then follow Akito.

But I think Akito enjoyed seeing me cry. He never told me to stop. When we were finished with the first 8, I was crying very hard. My throat was hoarse and dry, my eyes swollen and watery, my lips parched and my nose running. I was in a dreadful state.

The cat came last of course; we had to actually go somewhere else to erase his memories. It was still Sohma property, but quiet far from the main land. Kyo wasn't allowed on Sohma property like that.

I felt my heart break when he wouldn't say anything as I raised my hand, he was also afraid of Akito. I loved him, I didn't know if he loved me though. We finally reached.

I slowly put them in front of his eyes. I could feel him tremble – he knew. "Kyo, I love you" I whispered silently, however I wasn't sure if he heard me. Akito was slightly farther than usual. He didn't want to be too close to the 'monster'

"Erase them" Akito said quite blankly, hoping no one would find them here.

I wiped his memories like I had Yuki's. The rest of the zodiac was not very familiar to me. But I didn't wipe it nearly as neat as Yuki's. I left some traces. Hazy figures. Things to hint that he had forgotten someone. I wanted him to remember me. He fell unconscious slower than the rest of the jyuunishi. I think Akito thought that, since Kyo was a monster he took longer then the rest. I was glad. He didn't guess.

Yesterday, he had told me, to clean the memories of the jyuunishi. And Kyo was not part of the jyuunishi. But I had to follow Akito's words when he said, "erase them"

The next time Kyo would see me, he would have flashbacks. And the rest would remember if they were told what happened……Which is exactly why, Akito kept me locked up in the main house.

(Flashback end)

* * *

I was still running, I think I lost them. She had finally broken out of the main house, and it had taken me 10 years. I am a girl of 18 now. She had devised a plan to fool Akito into letting her go. It was quiet simple. 

I simply got Akito annoyed and irritated enough to yell "Get out!" at me. And I ran out, Akito hadn't noticed until I broke out the doors. He was yelling something but I couldn't hear it. I t was probably something like 'stop' But I couldn't hear him, I couldn't follow him. She ran out of the secret exit of the main house.

The air here smelt different out here………..it had the odor of freedom. I closed my eyes, and felt beyond happy. I was finally…………..free.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. It's my first fanfic. A simple word will do. Thank you for reading my story so far.  



	2. Arrangements

Kyo, Momiji, Hatori (gotta love him) and Yuki poof into the room

Me: Hello!

Momiji: Hallo!  
Yuki, Hatori, Kyo: Um, where are we?

Me: In my authors notes of my story, Remembering the Past 

Yuki: Uh huh. That makes no sense

Me: So on with the story!

* * *

She kept running, she knew where to go - Shishou's house. If there was one person that would take anyone at his doorstep it was him. Shishou would remember her and……. Kyo would be there. It was still morning, he would be at the dojo, but I was desperate, it would be the last place Akito would think of, Sohma property. And she wasn't going to an orphanage.

She was striving to find the way. She couldn't help but admit to herself, she was lost. "Ok, so this way or this way? Where did I even come from? Oh lord, am I even on Sohma land anymore?"

"Um, excuse me miss, are you lost?" A girl about 17, with long brown hair and eyes asked.

Mina jumped in surprise but quickly recovered from her scare. "Um, yes. I would like to know, am I on Sohma property? I'm Mina Sohma"

_A Sohma! Such a beautiful person! I wonder if she knows about the zodiac….._ "Ah nice to meet you Mina-san, I'm Tohru Honda. Uh right now we aren't exactly on Sohma property. Where are you trying to go to?"

_Honda? Why is she her? She wouldn't know where but it can't hurt to ask. But her name seems familiar……. _ "Ah thank you, Honda-san. Would you know where Kazuma-san's house is?"

"Yes, Shishou-san's house is right around the corner! Would you like me to take you there? I was going to the grocery store so it's on my way!" Tohru exclaimed. (A/N: It probably is nowhere near the grocery store, but just go with me. She only needed a few vegetables, so Kyo and Yuki didn't come. And it's Sunday so no school)

"Thank you very much, Honda-san"

"No, it's no problem at all! Would you like to go to the dojo or to his house? He would probably at the dojo teaching right now though"

"Ok, to the dojo then" Mina was starting to like this girl.

They reached very quickly, considering they were quiet far. Mina was thinking sbout what she was going to do now. She would stay at Shishou's but what then? What about Akito? School? She couldn't stay away from Akito forever, but she could fight for her freedom. (A/N: She was being home schooled at the Sohma house)

"We're here!" Tohru said

The pair saw Shishou talking to two of his students. They soon finished talking, and Shishou dismissed them. "Honda-san, what brings you here today?" he said with a smile.

Befor Tohru could answer him Mina appeared beside her "Hello, Shishou. Long time no see."

"Mina?…… ….It has been a long time. How have you been? What brings you here--"

"I'd rather we talk about that later." Mina replied quickly.

"Um, ok, I'll be leaving now." Tohru said realising that she should give them some privacy.

"Stay for tea Honda-san. It would be rude." Shishou said kindly.

"Ah, no I have to buy vegetables. All we have is leeks." Shishou sweatdropped.

"Thank you for showing me the way Honda-san. I would be lost if it weren't for you." Mina said smiling.

"Oh no! It was no trouble at all." They all exchanged good-byes as she left, leaving just Kazuma and Mina.

"It seems so rude. I haven't served you any tea, please come in." Mina's stomach growled.

"I'd like some cookies with that." Kazuma chuckled as they headed home leaving Kunimitsu in charge.

When the tea was done she (Kazuma didn't make it, Mina had to) served it in a tray. "So like I was saying, how have you been? Not to mention **where **have you been?"

Mina sipped her tea, and started her story. She told him everything, it felt good to let it out. She hadn't kept very close to Akito. Basically she was locked up, fed, schooled, and basically everything else. But she was always lonely. Afraid that someone might remember, Akito had always kept her alone. Akito would rarely visit and she didn't allow those who did remember to visit her either. So, she broke out.

When she finished, Kazuma sighed. "I can make arrangements for you to live here. You can stay in Kyo's old room--"

"What do you mean? Kyo doesn't stay here anymore?"

"No, he stays at Shigure-san's house. Yuki and Honda-san live there as well. That girl has quiet an influence on everyone. Yuki and Kyo don't beat each other bloody everyday. …And Kyo's been a lot happier. She's really something to admire…. She's kept the curse a secret for almost three years now….The entire zodiac has met her, to put it bluntly they all love her. " Kazuma explained calmly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh" was all Mina could say, dumbfounded. "Ok, what about school?"

"We'll get your admition tomorrow. And I could write in as your guardian. Akito won't think about you living here and he would hardly want you back. So not to worry"

"Alright, oh and Shishou, can I go visit Kyo tonight. I want to see if they have flashbacks. So I know who to avoid and stuff…."

Shishou looked doubtful but reluctantly gave her permission. _Ah, the power of love._ He thought

They talked until afternoon. And then had a delicious home cooked meal made by none other than great-chef-Mina-Sohma.

---

7:00 pm

Mina slowly walked towards the home of Shigure Sohma, the dog. She was given instructions so she couldn't get lost, but there were some weirdos prowling about. When she reached their house, she rang the doorbell. Tohru answered.

"Ah, Mina-san, what a nice surprise to see you again!" Tohru greeted. "Please come in"

"Thank you, please call me Mina. Is anyone else at home?"

As if on cue, Shigure came out of his study "Tooooohruuu, who's at the door? It's not Kagura is it? We just had the repairs done" stopped abruptly realizing it was Mina that was sitting on their sofa. His eyes widened in shock. "Mina? What brings you here? Does Akito want something?"

"Hello Shigure-san. No, I just thought I should visit. Is there anything wrong with that?" She said casually

"Uh, no, not at all" _I should inform Akito but I must find out how the drama will unfold! Oooh, I'm excited! _"I'll bring Yuki and Kyo down. They'll be happy to see you" he said with a knowing smile. This was all that Mina needed. By that he had confirmed that he would not tell Akito about her whereabouts.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun! It seems that you have a guest. Hurry down, you wouldn't want to keep a _lady _waiting."

Yuki came down first and was puzzled to find her. "Hello Yuki, it's been a long time. Have you been keeping well?"

"Huh? Have we met before?"

A voice suddenly reached her ears. "Dammit, you perverted dog. So what if a _lady_ comes to visit us. Huh?" Kyo mimicked Shigure when he said _lady_. Mina immediately recognized the voice.

**Kyo

* * *

**

Me: Yay, I've finished 2 chapters. This one was really long huh?

Hatori: Not really

Yuki: Actually it was.

Me: Thank you. gives cheese to Yuki's ultimate displeasure

Kyo: Whatever.

Me: Please read and review! I only got one review last time by somegirl, so please review, it's very discouraging when people don't.


	3. Flashback

Me: Welcome back. I hope everyone has been well, including my readers.

Kyo: You only left us for a day or two.

Me: And have you been well, those two days?

Kyo: No, you've been keeping us hostage in a place with only white walls. No TV, radio, no beds.

Me: Oh sorry, I'll make sure to make bedding arrangements. It'll be here by tomorrow morning! (Note: I'm in a different time zone, so when you're sleeping, I'm wide awake and vice versa)

Yuki: I must agree with him for once. White is such a poor selection for wall-painting.

Me: Hmmm, let's change it to black! (Evil grin)

Yuki: Eh? No-- wait a second… I like white. Such a fine color. I'm perfectly fine with this. Heh heh.

Kyo: What's with him?

Me: Hatori drop you're book. I'm about to start.

Kyo: DON'T IGNORE ME!

* * *

"Hi, Kyo, how have you been?" My voice was shaky and my heart was racing.

"Who are y--"

_Flashback_

_Kyo was playing all alone in the sand, when Mina appears at the gate. She walks over to Kyo._

"_Hi, I'm Mina. You're Kyo right? You're the cat right?" Kyo nods, staring wide-eyed and in disbelief that someone would talk to him, knowing who he was. "Yay! I'm so glad to have finally met you! Now, I've met all of the jyuunishi! Yay! By the way, I'm not part of the zodiac, but I can hug members of the zodiac without making the transform."_

"_Uh hi" Kyo said awkwardly._

"_Let's be friends!"_

_Flashback end_

Kyo was staring at the wall, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape letting drool escape. "Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Kyo-kun are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kyo replied to an anxious looking Tohru. "No need to worry"

"You shouldn't worry Honda-san like that you stupid cat." Yuki said in a tone of distaste.

They both immediately started bickering. Tohru was trying to make the stop and Shigure returned to his study leaving the silent Mina to ponder her thoughts. _I wonder what happened to him. I hope he's okay, did I do something wrong while erasing his memories? I don't think I did._ She immediately realized what had happened.

"Kyo did you have a flashback?" Mina asked hoping she was right.

"Huh? Yeah, you're Mina right." Mina nodded very excited that the flashback had revealed so much about her. "How the hell do I know you? I mean, I don't remember anything at all! You're like suddenly here and I have flashbacks an--"

Mina's cell phone rang, interrupting him. "Hold on I've got to take this.

"Hello, Shoishou."

"_Hello, can you come back home? It's dinner time and I'm starving."_

"Ok, oh wait Shishou! Don't try to cook okay?I don't want you to burn the house down!"

_He chuckled "Don't worry I won't, just hurry back you have to go to school tomorrow. You need a good night's sleep after this tiring day."_

"Ok, I'll hurry back." She hung up.

"Mina-san was that Shishou you were talking to just now?" Yuki asked

"Huh, oh yeah. I'll be living there from now on--"

"WHAT?" yelled Kyo. She couldn't worm out of this one so, she lied that Akito let her live at Shishou's house from now on. And Shishou accepted the offer. _I'll tell you the truth soon. But today that Honda girl is here and she's the last person that needs to know._

"Ok, bye. I gotta go. Shishou'll burn the food."

"Bye, Mina-san. Hope to see you again soon"

"You will, I start your school from tomorrow."

"WHAT?" they all yelled in surprise, but Mina had already run off.

Yuki went upstairs, leaving only Kyo and Tohru. Well, Tohru was in la-la-land. "Tohru? Hello? Earth to Tohru? Hello?"

"Ah, sorry Kyo-kun I was just….thinking." Tohru said, giggling.

"About what? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine! Please don't worry about me! Oh no, I have to go finish dinner!" And she ran off, but not before Kyo caught her at her wrist.

"Don't lie like that to me. You'll only make me worry more. Are you ok? Does it have anything to do with that Mina girl?" He asked with a bit of gentleness.

She couldn't possibly lie now. She had to tell him the truth. So she told him what was on her mind. "When I had encountered Mina in the morning, she seemed as if she was running away, not as if Akito had sent her. So I was wondering why she would lie to us and the only reasonable explanation I could find was, that she didn't tell you the truth because of me. She didn't want me to hear. So I feel that I'm interfering when I shouldn't. I'm sorry" Tohru finished, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Urgh! Don't cry! Don't worry either. If she didn't want you there, she will find a moment with us sometime or another. And, second, why are you worried. It's not like that damn rat nor I really care. So stop worrying. Jeez you're such a crybaby."

"Thank you Kyo-kun. But I really should get back to cooking now!" And she rushed off to the kitchen. Kyo followed her and told her about his flashback.

_--- _

After dinner Mina went to bed. _ What a wonderful day it was today! Ah, I finally go to meet Kyo after all these years. Yuki and Shigure as well, I'm very glad. But I don't like that Honda girl. There must be an initial reason for Akito to allow her to stay there. But I wonder why. _

_Tomorrow, I start school. I'll be in the third year with Yuki and Kyo, but I'm not sure about Honda-san. She looks a year younger, but I don't know. I hope she's not in our year though. Oh! And in the second year we have Momijji and Haru. I hope I get to meet them as well. But their reaction will probably be like Yuki, still I can't wait to meet them._ With these thoughts Mina slowly drifted to sleep.

Me: Another chapter, done. Yay, I'm happy.

Kyo: Actually, I have a question.

Me: Ok what is it?

Kyo: When are we going to get out of here!

Me: When I'm finished with this story of course.

Yuki: Aaaand how long will that take?

Me: I don't know, but I'm thinking of making it around 10 chapters or more.

(thunder in the background and then a pause)

Yuki: You're kidding….right?

Me: What do you mean? Of course not.

Kyo: Suicide has never been an option until now

Me: If you're reading this, I hope that you have read the story. And if you have, please review. It makes me really sad that, I have 75 hits and only **1 **person reviews. Only 1, it makes me want cry. Only one person. And that too for chapter 1. If there's aproblem let me know. If you think it's not too good, then tell me what the problem is. **Please. **It really hurt's the writer's feelings. I want to become a better writer and this is my first fanfic. so please review. And it's ok, if it's not a long and thought out review. Just one word will do. Please review.


	4. School

Me: sigh Welcome back. poorly stifled yawn

Yuki: Are you ok? You don't look too good….

Me: Just tired………like hell. I have a busy schedule to keep up with but it can't be avoided…

Kyo: Go to sleep, now.

Me: It'll be 9:00 pm in an hour might as well wait.

* * *

They were in the middle of Chemistry class when Shishou, Mina and the principal came in.

"Hello class, this is Mina _Sohma_. She will be joining your class from today" the principal, Mrs. Chandler said.

All ears perked up, when the word Sohma was uttered from her mouth. Except Kyo, who was busy looking out the window. And Yuki who was paying complete attention and already knew what her last name was (Tohru knew too, but she was too busy taking down notes and trying to catch up)

"Great, another Sohma. The first female Sohma I've seen. She'll probably be joining our group. We only have 5 people (Tohru, Kyo, Uo, Hana, and Yuki)" Uo said with much excitement.

"Ok, Mina. Why don't you sit on table 4? Since they only have five people, and are you by any chance related to Yuki and Kyo? They'll be in your table" Mayuko-sensei asked after the principal left with

"Yeah, they're my cousins." Mina answered happy that she'd be joining Kyo and Yuki's group. Spotting orange hair three tables away, she quickly walked to it. She avoided all the death glares she got from the girls from the Prince Yuki fan club, and more.

All the tables were rectangular with 3 chairs on each side. On one side Kyo, Uotani, and Tohru sat, with Kyo and Uotani on the ends. Tohru was using this time to catch up to the class. Yuki and Hana on the other side, with Yuki on the end. Yuki smiled at Mina and motioned her to sit next to Hana, while she was copying his notes. She sat down, beside Hana, in front of Uo.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep Mina-san" Tohru said.

"I slept fine, Honda-san. Thank you for asking." Mina said.

"You already know her, Tohru? How come you haven't told us?" Uo asked.

"I met her just yesterday, Uo-chan."

"Quiet, down there. Yuki, Kyo you two are going to get Mina settled and help her out so start helping." Mayuko-sensei said. Kyo seemed to have finally noticed Mina whileYuki and Hana switched so Yuki was in front of Tohru and next to Mina. He helped her get her book and flipped a few pages for her to skip while she took notes for today. They were doing valiances today, and Mina quickly caught up since she had already been taught this.

The bell rang and their teacher dismissed them. It was lunch time. They went to the cafeteria and got their food. Today they had shigouyaki (much to Haru's pleasure) and natto.

"Ah, I had to skip breakfast today, I'm hungry! Damn, this tastes good" she said gobbling the shigouyaki but skillfully avoiding the natto. Yuki on the other hand enjoying the natto.

"So, we finally found you" said a monotonic voice.

* * *

Me: Another chapter done! Sorry for the late updates. I've been really busy. My school is 1 ½ hours away….it takes forever.

Kyo: You're telling us this……..why?

Me: It's a short chapter and we're not exactly moving. But I promise you next chapter will be moving! Plus I have a planned twist.

Yuki: You promise. Sure.

Hatori: I hate to say this, but I don't believe you either.

Me: Well, don't. I don't mind. Also thank you for you're reviews **xXCrimsonReaperXx, Kayla, and Cristina.** Oh and btw, Cristina, I might just make something happened to Tohru, you know it (hint hint hint) should happen on accident by….jealousy. I might just do that. But I do love Tohru, so she'll be okay. It's a considerable idea. Also I just MIGHT make the story Yuki x Mina.


	5. Surprises

Me: I'm finally back!

Kyo: Yay, Whoo, hooray.

Me: What's up with you? How come you're so sad?

Kyo: Well, how to put it? (whispers in my ear)

Me: (blank stare) I LOVE YOU! (hug)

Kyo: AAAH!

Me: Damn you are so cute. I love you, you know that. I love you so very much. And so I shall fulfill your wish, my beloved neko-chan. I love you! Adorable (pulls his cheeks)

Kyo: You're just like Kagura!

Me: Nonsense, I wouldn't hit you

Yuki: What did he say….?

Kyo: (tell-him-and-I'll kill-you-glare)

Me: Nothing, nothing at all. Heh heh. (sweat) On with the story. And Hatori, no smoking! Oh and I'm dedicating my chapter to kisa-chan-2006 for reviewing all my chapters. Thank you!

* * *

I froze. That voice was familiar, but vague. Who could it be? _Akito…….?_

"I've been looking for you everywhere" said…….Haru appearing out of nowhere.

"AH! Hatsu….haru…-san… You scared me." Tohru said while Kyo scoffed, but tried to calm her down. Of course, Haru had the ability to do that, when he crept right up from behind her (A/N: Admit it you would be scared too…..)

"Sorry, Honda-san. It took me 15 minutes to get here from the bio lab." Everybody sweatdropped. The biology lab was a 30 second walk from the cafeteria…..

"Haru, why didn't you just walk with Momiji……" Yuki asked quiet annoyed

"Momiji bounced off before the bell, apparently he wanted to catch a good spot so he could sit with Honda-san" Tohru blushed at this comment.

"Sorry, Haru! I just wanted all of us to sit together"

Mina became rather stiff. _It appears that Shishou was right. The entire zodiac simply loves Tohru-kun. But I wonder why? Momiji I can understand, but Kyo? He masks his true feeling, he always had. So why is he so open to her? What is it about her? I wonder if he had any more flashbacks……?_ She turned around to face Kyo. He was helping Tohru with the juice she dropped. And when she started laughing, he laughed with her. _I wonder what he feels about her……_

_--- _

The bell rang, and we all went to Math class (groan) Today they were continuing algebra.

Mina was seated behind Tohru and next to Yuki. While Tohru was seated next to Hanajima, who was next to Tohru. On the other side of Tohru sat Uotani. (Basically, Hana and Tohru are sandwiched between Uo and Kyo)

Of course the whole class's eardrums burst when the fight between Uo and Kyo took place. I'd bother to explain but there'd be too many high-fins to understand. Well, anyway. The two were out of control, the teacher simply stared. The only ones who attempted to break the fight were Tohru and Mina. Mina who had a black eye thanks to Uo and a few sore limbs and Tohru who was completely unharmed telling them to stop. Kyo wouldn't hit a girl, but, damn does his mouth run.

Yuki was watching, while Hana was eating and observing the waves of her friends. Mina was just about to give up when suddenly an idea popped into her head. She was just about to try it when something most interesting happened. Tohru tripped over someone's bag and fell right on Kyo……………but he didn't transform.

* * *

Me: Dun dun dun! Another cliffie 

Hatori: Did you have this planned or did you just think of it and then plan more things.

Me: (blank stare) (hides behind Kyo) Hatori's psychich! Scary!

Yuki:...

Hatori: So I was right, you didn't have it planned .

Me: How did you know this wasn't going to be my planned twist. Well, this way works out much better! Now I have a figured ending!

Hatori: So you're going to say the curse is broken...?

Me: Of course not. The curse is going to have to be broken... Oh and people, I want to know if you want me to make this a YukixMina... so please review. And thank you all who reviewed before...sorry for the short chapter... And I have kept my promise. We've gotten moving!

Kyo: You're weird.


	6. So, is the curse broken?

Hi, everybody, so sorry I haven't update in a while. This time we're going to go right in to the story.

* * *

Last time on Memories of a Past:

Yuki was watching, while Hana was eating and observing the waves of her friends. Mina was just about to give up when suddenly an idea popped into her head. She was just about to try it when something most interesting happened. Tohru tripped over someone's bag and fell right on Kyo……………but he didn't transform

* * *

All the Sohmas (and Tohru) in the room froze. Both too shocked to move and thinking to hard to act.

The rest of the people simply wondered why the fight had suddenly stopped. And Uo just stared at her friend who was on top of her opponent.

The first one to recover was Tohru. It was so unexpected, everyone in the room flinched as their train of thought was broken.

"I am so sorry Kyo-kun, you and Uo-chan were fighting and I just thought maybe one of you would get hurt. And whoops I tripped upon someone's bag. Funny how things like that happen, huh? I mean, how I fell on you! But the good thing is you didn't tr-"

Tohru shut her mouth and got off of Kyo. Kyo got up as well. "Can we be excused" he asked the teacher softly. Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Tohru and headed out the door while Mina and Yuki followed, silently. No one spoke a word.

Once they were a good earshot away from the classroom, "What happened?" Yuki's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. Can it be broken? Is it possible?" Kyo paused and then looked at Tohru. Blushing he asked, "Er, don't take this the wrong way but can I um, how to say? Er may I?"

Tohru nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and waited the normal poof. Nothing happened. "It's broken! It's broken! How come? How did we do it? Oh but I'm so happy for you Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun! Isn't this wonderful? You're finally free!" Tohru was crying.

Kyo's eyes welled up with tears, as did Yuki's and Mina's. And they all laughed, together in their happiness. And Yuki, went up to Tohru to hug her. But once he did , he transformed. "Eh?"

"What? I thought you were free. How come you transformed?" Mina said.

"I don't know! How come I still transformed? It looks like only the stupid cat is free!"

"Oh this is terrible!" Tohru said, kneeling down to Yuki (in rat form) Mina did so as well.

"Yes, it is. But, if Kyo is free, then you will be free soon too Yuki. It doesn't seem right if only Kyo is free, you'll be free too. Soon enough." Mina whispered, and cradled Yuki in her arms. POOF! He transformed back. Both Mina and Tohru turned their backs quickly and blushed hard.

"Sorry. I guess, we'd better go back to class." Yuki whispered.

The others murmured in agreement, reluctant to leave. Needless to say, no one paid much attention to class for the rest of the school day. Impatiently waiting for the day to end and they could talk among themselves at what happened.

* * *

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't write in such a long time, but I had my exams and then during summer vacation I went out. And I didn't have internet after returning to Bangalore. But I have really got the story planned out in a good direction now. And updates should be frequent.

I know this chapter was short, but I have plans now. Please forgive me and please REVIEW!

Once again I am sorry.


	7. Mysterious book

Hello everybody! Thank you for all the gracious reviews, they really help! Well, I've actually got my story planned out now. And I think I should change the summary. Because it's going to be very different now, but Mina's still going to be moi importante, very important. So on with the story!

* * *

**Tohru's point of view.**

We walked home silently. I mean very silently. Really, it seemed as if we weren't moving at all. There was absolutely no sound. Even the trees seemed to be pondering their thoughts.

Then, Yuki said, "Mina-san, Shishou's house is that way."

"Yes, I know, but Shishou's gone out somewhere, I have to spend the day at Shigure-san's house. Kunimitsu had called"

That was all we said through our whole trip. Right before we reached the house however, a few words were exchanged.

"So, should we tell Shigure about well, what happened?" asked Kyo.

This had not occurred to any of us. "Well, I don't think it will be very wise. I think we should wait for a little bit. You can never know what Shigure is thinking and he is very close to Akito." Mina pointed out.

We all agreed. "But, how do we know if Shigure-san still has the curse?" I asked timidly.

"Um……… well there's only one way to find out, Tohru. And that would be for you to……" Mina said, awkwardly. I nearly fell over.

"No way" said Kyo and Yuki at once, their tone final. I sighed in relief.

"Well then, you could hit him mercilessly until he transforms. But I don't think that's a good idea" Mina said.

"Forget about it. Come on let's go home." Kyo said and opened the door (he had a key)

Normal point of view:

"Welcome home!" Shigure said. Then he noticed Mina, "Ah, yes, Kunimitsu had called and told me you would be coming!"

Yuki and Kyou grunted as they headed to their rooms. "Thank you, Shigure-san. I hope your day went well?" Tohru said

"Ah, yes it did, actually. I went to go visit Haa-san today. He asked me to give you something, Yuki. Yuki? Yuki!"

"Something, what do you mean something?" Mina said.

"Well, it's the most peculiar thing." Shigure replied. By this time Yuki had come down.

"What is it?" he asked. Kyou peered out of the kitchen (he was drinking milk)

"Well, Haa-san said that one of the maids cleaning your room at the main house found something." He reached inside a cupboard, and took out a book. The book had a leather cover which was wrinkle with age, but in the center, there was a depression, the shape of a sun. It was dusty and dirty. It had a lock on it, which stopped anyone from opening it. "I hope you have a key Yuki, because I can't open it. I've tried every thing. I can't seem to open it. It's like it's enchanted" He reached out to give the book to Yuki.

Yuki shivered as he touched it. He ran his hands over the cover. "It seems………. familiar" he whispered. That was the last thing he said before he went to his room but he could hear Shigure asking why Tohru had not gone to work today. She had replied that she had the day off.

Yuki's point of view.

I was doing my bio homework, when Tohru called me down to dinner. I told her I'd be there in a minute. I was about to leave when I spied the book. I took it. There was something about it that seemed… magical. I stroked the spince and I felt a slight bump at the very end. _That's odd._ I looked at it with interest. I pressed it down. Then something very unexpected happened.

The spine came open, like a secret compartment, and from the spine fell out a key and a neatly folded piece of paper.

* * *

So that's chapter 7 everybody. I hope you enjoyed. I finally feel like we're getting somewhere! And as usual please REVIEW! 


	8. A Flashback and Sato's journal

Hi, everybody! You know everybody's been saying that my chapters need to be longer. But, see, I'm trying to update sooner instead of writing longer chapters.

But it helps when I'm listening to music. Cool! Naughty Girl!

* * *

**_A Flashback and Sato's Journal  
_**

**Normal Point of view**

_A key, well obviously it's for the lock, but what's this paper for? _As he was unfolding it, a voice called.

"Yuki, dinner is served! You don't want to let Tohru wonderful cooking become cold, do you?" Shigure yelled.

Yuki stuffed the key and the paper back into the spine of the book, and hurried down to dinner. He sat in between Tohru and Mina (heh heh, girl magnet. Lol)

Apparently they were having Nira Tamma and for Kyo, salmon. ''Bout time you got here, damn rat."

"Shut up you, stupid cat, I'm here aren't I?" Yuki retorted.

"Yeah, that's why I'm so angry, damn rat!"

"Oh, but I thought you were waiting for me."

"Ahh! Let's take this outside--" He suddenly stopped.

**Flashback**

_Mina looking the age of 6, was sitting in between him him an Yuki. They were having Nira Tamma and salmon for him. Kyo and Yuki were having an argument. _

_Then Mina said "Stop it, you two! Or else you won't get any food." The two abruptly stopped and—_

**End Flashback**

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun?" Tohru's worried expression was the first thing he saw.

"Eh?"

"Another flashback Kyo?" Mina asked calmly.

"Er, yeah. Something about having dinner with you and Yuki." He glanced at his nemesis with distaste.

"Oh, yeah, you guys would usually come to dinner at my place. But half the time you guys would fight. And then I would threaten you, for no dinner. It would always shut you two up." Mina giggled.

After dinner was over, Yuki hurried to his room. He took out the book from his bag, and took out the key and piece of paper. He unfolded the piece of paper, and found something of a rosetta stone…er…paper.

The paper was like this: It had a small symbol, and below it a letter it stood for. So it was like this:

First there was a curved moon, below it the letter A. Then there was a small bird, below it B. Then there was a small star under that the letter C………

Then he took the key, and unlocked the book. It was written completely in the symbols. _Oh my god_. He flipped the pages; there was not a single letter from the English alphabet. There were so many pages. It looked so beautiful. '_So amazing, yet stragely familiar' _he thought.

He was about to decipher what it said, but he just remembered, he had homework to do! He rushed through his Bio then his Chemistry and finally his Math. He took out the Rosetta paper and a fresh piece of paper, only to find out that he was too exhausted, to decipher more than a page.

But what he found stunned him-he had to tell them. He started figuring out the next page but sleep took toll on him. Through the night he dreamt, dreamt of what he had read.

_If you are reading this, I hope you are a Sohma. Better yet, you know the secret. Or even better, part of the secret. If you do not qualify for any of these, than put this book down right now, and lock it back up, put everything back where you found it. This knowledge may put you in grave danger._

_Ok. Hello my name is Sato, Sato Sohma. I nust appologize to you, because I am the reason the curse exists. Really, I didn't mean for her to get mad. I didn't mean for them to be cursed. So, I'm going to figure out how to break it, no matter what it takes! As a sorceres, I am one of the only people who can do it._

_So I shall tell you my story. As to how the curse was made:_

_My friend, Yoshiro, who was also a sorcerers, was married to the love of my life. I didn't understand at first. But I found out, it was all a trick, Yoshiro had put a love spell on Kesuke Sohma. So, I decided, to counter the enchantment._

_I first had to find out what spell she had used and then find the counter spell. It took me a year. I looked in every spell book written and unwritten. I went to my teachers in an attempt to find it. Imagine my happiness when I did._

_In that time the two of them got close. After I used the spell and freed Kesuke, I felt very weak and told him everything. He told me that he loved me and not Yoshiro._

_However, I could do nothing about their marriage. Yoshiro would be furious if she found out. But, still, we got married. _

_I regret it now, because that is the reason for the curse. Yoshiro soon found out, and she got so mad, she cursed our family. They were the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, the cat and god. However, there were 15 cursed in all. I was also cursed. However my blood did not run with Sohma blood, I was married into the family._

_I did not have a curse, I actually like my part in it. I can hug people without making them transform. The only bad part is, I have to follow god's orders no matter what. But Kaito-sama is a very good hearted person. He forgave me although I gave him such a big burden. I am forever in his debt. _

_I am what is called the zodiac Yazu-eh._

_

* * *

_  
My longest chapter I believe, I hope this satisfies you. And if it did, please review!


	9. Mina's confessions

I am back once again! I've been updating quite, frequently aren't I? I want to thank all the reviewers from the last chapter, and this chapter is dedicated to you guys!

* * *

The next day at school, needless to say, Yuki was exhausted, but he had to decipher the book more. It had the cure for the curse. Also he needed to tell Honda-san and the rest of them what he had read.

He was lucky because the teacher had caught the flu, it was too short notice for them to arrange for a substitute, but she had left instructions for them to study. Yuki, wanted to use this time to catch up with Sato's journal.

At class:

As soon as they got to class, Uo and Hana called them over to where they were sitting. "Ok, Kyon-Kyon, Prince, we're going to play Truth or Dare."

"What, why the hell do I got to play with all these sissy girls?"

"Hey, who're you calling sissy?"

Remembering the result of his last fight, he gave up and sat down next to Tohru and Mina (girl magnet, lol) "Well, ok, who wants to start?" Tohru asked.

"I will" Uo replied.

As she spun the bottle and it pointed towards……………….. Mina.

"Truth or Dare?" Uo asked

She thought for a bit and then replied, "Truth"

"Ok…………… who do you have a crush on?"

Mina immediately turned red; she couldn't answer in front of him! "No one…"

"Your electric signals say different……" Hana said. Then she turned to Uo, "I feel you should drop the question as it will hurt many people feelings"

Uo looked at her, "And by 'many people' you mean whom?"

Hana whispered in her ear. "Oh" was her only reply.

This went on for a whole period, until they had to o for their next class. Their only next free period was the last period, which was much more interesting than the first one.

"Um, Mina-san, Honda-san, and stupid cat, I want to show you something I found yesterday." Yuki said nervously.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked but followed them to his desk anyway.

Yuki took out a folder and out of it the piece of paper on which he had finished the first page. Then he took out the book. He checked if any one was looking other than well them. "Yesterday before dinner, I found the key to this book" he opened the spine and showed them the key and the Rosetta paper.

"Wow, that's great Yuki-kun, did you read anything important?" Tohru asked.

"Well, first look at this piece of paper, the whole book is written in this code language with pictures. This piece of paper is like a Rosetta stone, it shows what the letter each picture is. Yesterday, I decoded the first page…… I found out quiet a lot, I think you should read it." He took the Rosetta Paper from them and gave them the paper on which he had decoded.

As Mina read she became more and more horrified, when she reached the end of the page, her breathing became ragged and her heart was pounding. She clutched the paper, her mind zooming.

_I can hug people without making them transform. The only bad part is I have to follow god's orders no matter what._ This was repeated in her mind many times, and tears spilled from their eyes. _I am what is called the zodiac Yazu-eh._

"Mina-san? Mina-san? Are you alright? Mina-san?" Yuki asked, concerned. By this time people became interested. He took the paper from her hand and put everything back inside his bag. Tohru was tending to her as was Kyo.

Then very slowly Mina gained control of herself. She hiccupped and started wiping her tears away, while Kyo shoo-ed everyone away. Once all the people were gone, she began:

"I never told you guys about me. I never really told you what I could do and what I had to do" she sat down and drank some water. Then in a whisper she began "10 years ago, I erased al the zodiac members' memories of me- other than Shigure, Hatori, Kureno, and Ayame- Yuki, you were my best friend. And Kyo…. You also used to be my best friend. You two could open up to me, because I could hug you without you transforming." She paused, "I am the zodiac Yazu-eh."

Tohru gasped and Kyou and Yuki stared at her stunned. She looked at them. The grief was so plain in her eyes. Tohru could not control herself. She hugged her, surprised, Mina hugged her back.

Then Tohru led her to the bathroom, where Mina could wash up. When they reached, while Mina was washing her face, Tohru comforted her.

On their way back Mina said, "Tohru….Thank you."

Tohru looked at her, clearly surprised "You're welcome"

On their way back home, Yuki had the courage to bring the book up again. "Well, about the book, I think we should start figuring out the next pages…."

"Duh" Kyo said.

"Not just that, I think it'll be faster and easier if we made groups of two. It'll help too." Yuki

"I'm not with Yuki" Kyo said in a final tone, completely annihilating the idea of Mina and Tohru together.

"Alright, then, Honda-san, who would you like to be with?"

"Er, well, it doesn't matter, anyone will be ok." Tohru stuttered.

"She's with me" Kyo said. Mina's expression dropped noticeably, but changed in an instant. Not, however before Kyo got a glimpse of it.

"Alright then, Mina-san I guess you're with me."

They talked a little bit more, about how they were going to do it, and then dropped the subject. "Mina-san, will you be going to Shishou's house today?"

Mina shook her head "He's still on his journey….I wonder where he went……"

Kyo answered, "He said he went to some place, where he wanted to talk to some old guy…"

* * *

Well, that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and as always, review, review, review!

Melting Snowflake


	10. Stunning New Discoveries

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm going to add some fluff to this chapter, don't say anything if Kyo acts a bit OOC.

* * *

Yuki handed the book to Kyo, "It's you guys' turn to figure out. I did a whole page by myself yesterday." Kyo took the book wordlessly and took it into his room; it bothered him that the two of them had to work together. He hid it under his bed.

After they had both Kyo and Tohru finished their homework, the two of them sat down together in Kyo's room. "Wow, I'm so excited Kyo-kun, I wonder what we'll find out!"

Kyo simply grunted, Tohru's expression faltered a bit, but was replaced soon. Kyo noticed this, but didn't say anything. "Ok Kyo-kun! Where's the book?"

"Ummmmm…… er, I don't know?" Kyo shifted awkwardly.

"Um, then, I guess we should look for it? Why don't you look in you closet while I look in your desk, Kyo-kun"

After a bit more than 15 minutes of searching, Tohru finally found it. "Kyo-kun, you hid it under the bed!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah" he said. Tohru sat on her chair while Kyo locked the door. Tohru blushed at this. "Just so Shigure doesn't find us with the book" he explained. Tohru nodded.

"Well, okay, we should start, I guess. I'll do the second page while you do the third" (it was easy since, both pages could be open at one time) Tohru said. Kyo didn't really care.

"I'll go get us pens" he said, walking bringing his school bag. As he did, he tripped on something and fell right on top of Tohru. POOF! Kyo transformed!

"Eh? Kyo-kun, you transformed! How come? I thought your curse was broken!"

Kyo was just as confused. "I guess it was only temporary." He whispered, saddened.

Tohru sensed this, and hugged him close to her chest, if he wasn't in cat form, he would be blushing in the reddest shade of red. "It's alright, Kyo-kun, you'll be free soon. I promise, I believe the curse is weakening. We're so close to breaking it. Please don't give up hope, Kyo-kun" She hugged him closer and kissed him on his forehead, letting tears fall out of her eyes. If it was possible, Kyo would have blushed harder.

Just as she let him go he transformed. This time, it was her turn to blush, he was right next to her and she saw him completely! Nor did it help, that all his clothes were on her lap.

"You can turn around now" he said. Tohru blushed even harder. As she turned around, she saw a blush on the neko's face as well; this only caused her to blush harder. He refused to look her in the eye.

They both sat down, on the desk a comfortable distance away. They put the book in front of them and the Rosetta paper in between them. They deciphered wordlessly. When they were halfway through, Tohru summoned her courage.

"Kyo-kun" he looked at her, "Are you mad at me? If I did something to offend you, I didn't mean it. I'm very sorry." she whispered, her eyes threatening to tear.

He put his pen down and let out an exasperated sigh. "Now, what would give you that idea?"

She started crying now. "You're more silent than usual, and you're avoiding even looking at me."

"Ech! That doesn't mean I'm mad at you! Why are you crying anyways? I was just thinking!"

"So, I didn't offend you?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"Of course not, what did you do anyway?" Kyo asked, Tohru blushed and he said "Oh…."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun! I'm so happy! I was really worried!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo just shook his head and continued working. Tohru started too. But this time, they weren't silent. They talked quiet a lot!

In half an hour they had both finished. They put down they're pens. Then they began to read the two pages they had written.

* * *

_Now, you may think being the zodiac Yazu-eh isn't too hard. It isn't, but the sad part is, the zodiac Yazu-eh, will also be reincarnated. _

_To put it in simpler terms, if god is an evil person who really hates his/her part in the curse, then they will abuse the future Yazu-ehs. They could completely use them for their own will! _

_I really wish I could undo what had happened, I am completely responsible for 15 people's lives now, and will be responsible for 15 people's life, for centuries if not millenniums to come. So, I'm going to search for the cure! No matter what! But this time, I don't think its going to take just a year.sigh_

_I guess I should figure out what sort of spell. That would certainly help. But, I can't just go and ask her!  
_

_Hmm, I guess I should examine Kesuke then, oh by the way, he has the curse of the rat. Ok, I should run some magical tests or something on it._

Page 3

_I ran some tests on him, and you'll never believe what I found! Right below his belly button, I found this black spot. I pick up magic from there. He said he'd never seen it before! And funny thing is, the same thing is on my belly. _

_I looked at Kazauki's, the rabbit's, belly there's nothing there! But if I look at the cat or god they both have it as well! No one else has it. I think there's some sort of connection there. I think this may just have something to do with the cure for the curse1 _

_I can't believe I've found out something so fast. _

_What I think is that when we are reincarnated, the future god, Yazu-eh, cat and rat will have a small black spot under their belly button. I hope its true, this may just help the curse break.

* * *

_

When Kyo finished reading, he was about to look under his belly button, but before he could he caught a glimpse of Tohru. She had fallen asleep. _She must be tired, with her work and everything._ She looked so peaceful, there was no way Kyo could wake her up, and he knew that.

He sighed, he couldn't take her to her room, for the fear of her transforming. But maybe, if he was careful, he could pick her up and put her on his bed. If he transformed however, she would wake up.

He slowly picked her up, bridal style, and took her to his bed, careful not to slip on anything. He put her down gently, and then examined her gentle features. "Tohru….." he whispered. He couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. As soon as he realized what he had done, he mentally cursed himself.

Then he stalked off to change in to his PJs. When he took off his shirt, he noticed something, a tiny black spot under his belly button.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Review, Review, Review!

Melting Snowflake


	11. Talks and Dances

Helloeverybody to my 11th and final chapter of Memories of the Past….. Gotcha! Lol.

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE, YOU SHOULD READ IT!_**

1)I'm going to make this a YukixMina. Any ideas on that, would help.

2)I need a better summary since I've changed the story's form and stuff. Any ideas, I would REALLY appreciate it.

3)I want to dedicate this chapter to **Avalon**, for being such a great friend! Thanks a lot, Ava-chan ;) You're so awesome. This chapter may not be so awesome though. Lol.

4)It is going to be a 'break the curse' story. So be prepared for some freakiness, like magic, a few spells, blood……… (that was a total hinter XD)

That's it you can start reading now. Btw, I know the last chapter wasn't a cliff hanger; neither was I trying to pose it as one.

* * *

Last time on Memories of the past

Then he stalked off to change into his PJs. When he took off his shirt, he noticed something, a tiny black spot under his belly button.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast everything seemed slow, magnified and intense for Kyo. It was as if he could see the individual threads on peoples clothing. He was strangely acute and alert for danger.

"So Tohru, how come you slept in Kyo-kun's room yesterday" Shigure said in a perverted way, causing a ripple of unease through the table.

All at once, Kyo, chocked on his toast (I wonder how you can do that….) Mina's eyes were frantically switching from Kyo to Tohru to find some sort of reaction that told her what actually went on, while Tohru eyes bulged, and she was waving her arms frantically. And Yuki looked at everyone with a passive expression.

Finally, Tohru shouted out, "It wasn't like that! We had a project and we had to work late into the night." Although both Mina and Yuki knew that they were assigned no projects at the time, they showed signs of relief, even a poorly concealed from Mina.

"Oh" Shigure said. Yuki could have sworn he saw the writers face drop.

When they reached school, they were surprised to find that the school had still not managed to find a substitute for Mayuko. With an unsaid consent, they all gathered around Kyo's desk.

"Well, what did you find out?" Mina demanded to Tohru (she's in a bad mood)

"Um, well I fell asleep before I read all of it. Um… so yeah." Tohru blushed realizing Kyo would had to have carried her, Kyo blushed too. Mina and Yuki both realized this through their blushing faces. Mina's fists clenched and Yuki moved towards Tohru as to protect her from Mina.

All three of them read the paper wordlessly, and when they reached the end they all gasped. "Yeah, and when I checked I have a black dot under my belly button…" Kyo said, not looking at them.

"Er, I'm going to the bathroom, to you know…. Check." Mina said, awkwardly.

"Me too" Yuki said, and they both went their separate ways.

"Um, about last night, thank you, Kyo-kun, for carrying me and stuff…" Tohru said, taking great interest in her nails.

"Forget about it," Kyo said stiffly.

"Oh yeah! I guess we should tell them you transformed yesterday."

Kyo only grunted in reply. Then they spotted Yuki entering closely followed by Mina. As soon as they reached Mina burst out "Oh my god you'll never believe it! There's an actual tiny black spot under my belly button! Oh, this is just so amazing! It is so they key to breaking the curse!" Mina squealed and a few heads turned in her direction.

Yuki whispered "I have one too"

"Wow! This is so amazing! I think we're really close to breaking the curse! I'm so excited!" Tohru squealed.

"Well, Kyo's curse is already broken, so I don't know if it would still work" Mina said.

"It isn't." said Kyo slowly, as if to to avoid any mis-understanding, a blush began to creep on his face, "Yesterday, I tripped and fell on Tohru. I transformed into a cat"

Shock was written all over Mina and Yuki's faces, and in Mina's case, jealousy as well. "And what we think is, the curse is weakening, at sometimes it's as strong as ever but at other times it's a bit lineant. I can hug or even take of my beads…." Kyo continued.

"Don't you dare try it, you stupid cat!" Yuki warned in a threatening tone.

"Of course, I'm not an idiot, I don't even know when it's strong or weak!" Kyo retorted.

"Stop, you two!" Mina screamed, Yuki and Kyo cringed. "That's enough………….." Mina said, eying them dangerously (A/N: I was imagining her doing that and she looks really scary! (shudder, hide))

Many people started whispering around the room and giving Mina disapproving glances and looks. One girl even hissed at her. While the 'Prince Yuki Fan club' looked like it was about to kill her, she simply ignored them though.

The tension mood was cleared when an excited first year burst into the room. "Hey! Guess what! The school dance date has just been fixed! It's going to be next Friday!" All around the room were murmurs of excitement, and the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' was trying to make sure that none of the girls (or boys for that matter) asked Yuki to the dance.

"Oh, and Prince Yuki, you're requested in the Student Council room, they want you to help out with the auditorium" the girl said with a twinkle in her eye. Yuki followed her out the door with only one thing on his mind: _Who am I going to take to the dance?

* * *

_

And that is then end of the 11th chapter! Yay! Can you guess who Yuki's going to take? As the president he has to take someone!

Oh and review replies!

**Kisa-chan-2006- **Thank you and yup, this is a YukixMina fic, and I've planned it so it makes sense!

**Kyo-my-Love- **Now that I think about it, it is pretty random to find a black dot under your belly button…. I guess it is pretty new, but it's going to be really odd I'll tell you that…..

**insanity's prelude- **Thank you, quick updates just gives the story more 'advertising' I guess you could call it that………

Thank you for those great reviews...

Melting Snowflake

P.S. Try to help me from my requests from the beggining of the chapter, and tell me what you think of that!


End file.
